A Father's Worst Nightmare!
by JDanielle
Summary: A father and his 7 year old daughter get's separated down in the subway and get's kidnapped. What else could go wrong? Read and find out. Inprogress
1. Chapter 1

_**A Father's Worst Nightmare! (Revised)**_

It was getting late that night when a father and his 7 year-old daughter named Jessie were heading home from a busy day at the police station. You see he was the chief of police named Ben Miller. Jessie had short red hair, and blue eyes.

Anyway they were heading for the subway station. His daughter had gone a head of him and had already taken her seat. Some guy needing help, he was trying to find a certain store and needed direction.

He quickly gave him the direction and was about to aboard the train when the door had closed shut and was rapidly beginning its departure.

Realizing that he had missed the train with his young daughter aboard, he began to worry. He really didn't like that fact that his child was alone in New York, at night.

He only hope that she will remember everything that he had taught her in situations like this and get off at the next station.

After the train had departed from the station, it took a few minutes for her to realize that her father was not on the train. At that moment all she wanted to do was cry, but instead of crying she was going to be brave.

Thankfully she had remember what her father had always told her. Once the train stopped, she made her way to the door. She then took a seat on one of the benches for the arrival of her father. Hopping that he was even on the next train.

She was all alone, once all of the people left the station. There was one guy though; he was waiting for the next train, when he saw a little girl sitting on a bench all by herself.

Instead of waiting for the next train he though he would have a little fun.

He walked behind her and grabbed her, placing his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She kicked and screamed trying to break free. But was no use. He tossed her in the back seat of his car, like a bag of potatoes.

Once she was seated he quickly pushed down the execration pedal and sped off.

* * *

Ben soon arrived at the next stop only to find his daughter gone. He wondered if she had not gotten off and kept on going. His only hope is she alright.If she wasn't waiting for him a the stop they were going to get off. He was going to order his deputy to help search for her.

* * *

Jessie sat behind her kidnapper. He has dark eyes and dark hair. 

She was very scared, but knew that she needed to stay calm. Crying wasn't going to help.

Instead she was going to try and escape. Her plan was when he comes to a complete stop, she was going to run hoping that he doesn't stop her before she even got out.

Finally after a good ten minutes, he came to a stop at a red light.

"Now was the time to put my plan into action," Jessie replied to her self.

But here is where the bad news come into play. Two words. CHILD LOCKS.

Yep he did it, he just had to put the child lock on, go figure. Her plan had went down the drain.

"Boy what a day, first I get separated from my father and now I am stuck with this creep. What should I do next? I'll have to think of another plan," She thought to herself.

"Sorry kid, but you aren't going anywhere," replied her kidnapper.

"This was going to be a long night," She thought to herself

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **revised this story a little bit. I hope you like it. I will have another chapter up soon this week. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Her Father Ben soon arrived at the house only to find her missing. He then got an important call to come back to the office. They have received an urgent call from the CIA.

"I can't right now I have to find my daughter, we got separated on the subway train and I need to find her before I can come back," Ben replied.

"We will send a search team out in search of your daughter, but it is very important that you come back to the office, we might be dealing with a possible terrorist threat and we need your help," replied the head director of the CIA.

He used to work for them, but after his wife died he decided to take the job as the Chief of police since he had to raise his child on his own.

"Not until I find my daughter, I don't want to lose my daughter, I'm sorry." Ben replied this time with a stern voice as he hanged up the phone.

He got into his car about ready to turn it on when he then thought for a few moments and decided to make a deal with them.

"Alright I will help you, but on one condition, I want Tony, (who is one of his best man) to be in charge of finding his daughter and makes sure that she is safe." Agreeing to return to the station.

"Alright we will have Tony track down your daughter, we will see you back at the station," replied from the CIA.

He immediately went to go find Tony who got right on the search, he ordered the sheriffs to send out as many men and women in search of the Chiefs lost child.

* * *

The man took Jessie back to his apartment, which was close to Central Park. 

"OK kid, you keep your mouth shut and you won't get hurt," He threatened as he grabbed her by the arm and headed up to the 4th floor to his apartment. As he got her out of the car she gave him a kick in crutch, knocking him to the ground. She was able to break free and made a run for it. She ran across the road almost getting herself ran-over.

"Hey kid, watch where you are going," yelled one of the drivers in the car that had almost hit her.

The man quickly recovered and ran after her.

She ran in the back of an alley and hid behind a dumpster.

"Hey kid come on out I won't hurt you,"he replied.

After a good five minutes he walked off to another area.

* * *

Ben soon arrived at the station to meet with some of his former co-workers who works for the CIA to find out exactly what is going on. 

As soon as he walked in the door everyone just stared and looked at him.

"I'm surprised to see you Ben we need your help, we just got word from our intellect that terrorists are planning on striking New York City and we need your help." Replied the head director of the CIA.

"I will but I got to find my daughter and send her to her Aunt's house where she will be safe," he replied back.

"I've already contacted the sheriffs to help look for her." Said Tony.

"Thank you," Ben replied getting right to work.

* * *

She didn't see him anywhere around so she was going to try to use the pay-phone to try and contact her father. Unfortunately she wasn't able to reach him, so she remembered her father telling her that if she is ever was in trouble and she could reach him, to contact a man named Tony since they work together. So she then dialed his number. 

Ring..Ring...Ring...

"Hello Tony, this is Jessie is my father around?" She asked

"Jessie your father is so worried about you are you all right?" he asked her

"Yes," She replied back.

"Listen can you go to a police station and tell them who you are and they will take you to your Aunt's house, ok can you do that," replied Tony.

"Yea, I think there's one just around the corner," she answered.

Just before she could finish talking to him the man had came up behind her and had grabbed the phone.

"Who are you trying to call" he said.

"I wouldn't even think about calling the police," he said

* * *

**Authors notes**: I will up-date it again soon. Let me know how you guys liked it. Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Just before he was able to grab her she took of running, she saw a subway station and had an idea.

She ran down the steps and had boarded the train and hid herself behind some people. The man had just boarded the train and had taken his seat, which she than snucked out of the train right before the door had closed.

She waved good-bye to the man as the train had begun its departure. Noticing this, he was shocked since he didn't see her get off. Boy was he mad.

"This isn't over kid, I will find you," he quietly said to himself.

She then walked out of the train station smiling and laughing. She was trilled that her little plan had actually worked. Wouldn't her father be proud to hear about that?

Anyway, she walked back up the stairs heading out of the station in search of a police station.

* * *

Ben was discussing his plan of action with Tony. It turns out that a group of terrorist is planning on bombing New York City with a nuclear bomb in 24 hours. He had gotten a few leads and was planning on going under covers as a criminal. 

He knew these men and had gotten information that they knew where the bomb was and went to go check it out.

After hocking up with them he found out that they were planning on bombing the CIA building in less than an hour. Ben had helped them kidnap a worker from the CIA building and had threaten to either help them get into the building or die, which he soon agreed to help.

As soon as he was alone Ben tried to contact the CIA to warn them of the bomb, but they didn't answer. So he got a hold of the governor's secretary and asked to speak with the governor right away.

"I'm sorry sure, but the governor is in a meeting," She replied.

"I need you to tell the governor that a group of terrorist is planning on bombing the CIA building. I need him to get a hold of them to warn them." He replied.

"Ok I will let him now immediately." She answered.

He got into the van and was making there way to the CIA building. They had the hostage drive the van while Ben was sitting in the front seat. The rest of the men were in the back seat.

As they arrived at the building, they began to check the van out. Seeing nothing wrong they let them pass.

They tied the hostage up in the back, while they had gone inside the building to setup the bomb. Ben had offered to be the look out. And right as the men were done, Ben had gone back into the back and had untied the hostage and told him to hide underneath a car and to give Tony a message that he had wrote down on a paper stating to get everyone out of the building.

As they came back he had cut his head to look like the man had escape and had knocked him out. Boy the boss was not too happy about that. But decided to leave and to carry on with their plans.

* * *

Instead of going to the police station, Jessie noticed that she was close to the CIA building where her father used to work at. So she went inside hoping that her father was there or even Tony. 

When she walked inside, they had just announced to evacuate the building do to a bomb threat, and was told that she had to go outside. But right when she got outside the bomb had exploded and had gotten injured from flying debris. She suffered from a seizure and was rushed quickly to the hospital.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Authors Notes: **Don't worry the TMNT will be showing up soon. I will up-date again soon. Please R&R. I hope you guys like it so far. Let me know if there is anything i can do to make it better._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Because of the explosion, the CIA building was now under a complete inspection. Several rooms had to be closed off due to safetly reason.

There was yellow tape marking off which rooms weren't safe.

Paramedic and Firefighters all scattered around the building trying to help everyone who had gotten injured due to the explosion.

The building was a complete mess and the floors were complete covered with documents all over the floor.

Worker were trying to clean up and trying to carry on with their mission.

* * *

Back at the hospital Jessie was resting peacefully. She was still a little shaken up about the events that had just taken place. 

Especially for someone her age and you had to admit that she was very brave.

She explained to the nurses who her father was and if they couldn't reach him to contact his partner Tony and he'll be able to help.

So the nurse decided to give her father a call, but due to the fact that he was busy she was only able to reach Tony.

She explained who she was and told him that the have the Chiefs daughter admitted into the hospital due to a seizure.

"Jessica, is she all right," Tony, asked with great concerns.

"She should be fine and you can be picked her up whenever you can," replied the nurse.

Tony was surprised to hear about Ben's daughters where about, but was happy that they had found her and that she was going to be fine.

"Ok I will arrange for a police officer to come pick her up and to take her to her Aunts house," Said Tony.

"Great will be waiting," answered the nurse.

* * *

The Governor Michael Davison had invited Richard, his advisor to come in to his office. He was very disturbed to hear about what had happened to the CIA building. 

" 29 people are dead and still counting," replied the governor

"Inexcusable, we'll do a full investigation and possible criminal chargers will be filed. I'd also like to talk to you about your meeting with the ambassador," he said

"What are your thoughts," asked the governor.

"We have everything to lose and nothing to gain," said Richard.

"What we have to gain is stopping the nuclear bomb," explained the governor.

"I fill that there are trying to gain access to our intelligence," he replied.

"You might be right, but I'm not as certain as you are. I'm going to meet with him," said the governor.

"Very well sure," Richard said and left the office.

* * *

Ben had just arrived back at the CIA building and is in shock to see how bad the building had been destroyed. 

"Ben what are you doing here," replied Tony.

"I wanted to see if everyone was all right," Answered Ben still a little shock.

"We lost a lot of good people," Tony replied with a sad tone in his voice.

Ben was devastated to hear the news. He used to work there and had worked with all of them before and it hurts him to know that he won't be seeing them anymore. And not to mention was upset by not know how or where his daughter is at this moment.

"Oh Ben I'm glad to say that we have found your daughter and is being pick up," remarked Tony not wanting to explain the rest.

"You found her, where was she and is she all right," Ben replied hoping that she wasn't hurt.

"I'm afraid she was here when the building exploded and suffered from a seizure and was taken to the hospital. One of the nurses called me and told me what happened, but the good news is that she is doing just fine and I had a police officer go pick her up and make sure he takes her to her Aunts house where she will be safe," said Tony.

"She was here, Oh man was she with someone," Ben asked.

"I'm not sure, but you can talk to her when the Officer picks Jessie up," replied Tony.

"Yes, I will want to talk to her, I want to make sure that she is alright." Ben said.

"Sure thing Ben," Tony happily agreed.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_Authors Notes:_** Sorry for the long delay. I was busy with finales and army stuff. And not to mention I had to go visit my dad up in Georgia. Anyways here is the next chapter I hope you like it. And the TMNT will be in the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

After talking with Ben, he had gotten a lead about a man involved with a possible terrorist and left with another agent to check it out. It appears to be that he was planning on getting married sometime tomorrow.

His name was Rezar, a middle-eastern man, who was planning on marrying a beautiful young woman named Megan Walker. She had long blond hair with very pretty blue eyes. She lived in a very beautiful wealthy house with her father and older sister. Her name was Sarah and had blonde hair and blue eyes as well. Megan is 24, while Sarah is 26 years old.

Anyways, Tony had taken Rezar in the kitchen to talk to him while another agent stood outside. His job was to make sure that nobody would interfere with their investigation.

Megan and Sarah were in the back rooms preparing for tomorrows wedding. Megan was very excited to finally be marrying the man of her dreams.

Megan was very shock to find a man standing in the living room with her father sitting on a chair, which he didn't seem to have a very happy expression across his face.

"Who are you?" asked Megan who was wondering what is going on.

"Ma'am I'm agent Matthews of New York and I work for the CIA," He calmly stated.

"Rezar is in another room talking with another agent right know," replied her sister.

"What for, and what does he want with Rezar?" Megan asked, she was now very confused.

They all looked at each other; there were a few minutes of silences before attempting to explain the current situation. They weren't sure how she was going to react.

"Dad," Megan asked him hoping that he would respond to her question.

"Megan um," he began to say.

"I want t see Rezar right now!" She yelled

"Sorry ma'am, I can't let you inside," replied the agent as he moved to block her from entering into the other room.

"This is our house and I want you out of here!" she yelled and then turned to Sarah for and explanation. "Sarah do you know what's going on here?"

"Megan, I want you to come with me,"

"Why?" Megan asked as she followed Sarah into another room to talk.

"The hole thing started with me, please try to understand. I saw something in the company books that didn't check out, so I hired a private investigator to check up on Rezar," Sarah said trying to explain about the current situation.

"You What!!!" Megan yelled in disbelief.

"The investigator came across the name of a man Rezar had dealings with, a man involved with terrorist activities," she explained.

"What?" shouted Megan.

"I did this for you Megan, to protect you," hoping that she will some how understand

"Protect me, all this time and you been checking up on Rezar, behind our backs," She was now very upset.

"These people found out something about Rezar, about his past. If he's keeping something from you wouldn't you rather know about it now,"

"What business of it is yours, this is my life. How dare you interfere with it like this, it's my wedding day." She was now almost in tears. "Hiring a private investigator that's insane Sarah, insane."

"Megan," said her father who now standing between the two ladies. "Just calm down Megan, just calm down. These men are going to be out of here in just a few minutes all right. It's just a big misunderstanding. Let's try and remember that we are family."

"Not anymore," she said and then pointed to Sarah. "I don't want you at the wedding. It is unacceptable that she did this," Megan said to her father as he was trying to help.

"Megan… I'm sorry. It was wrong of me not to tell you first,"

"Apology excepted, now get out of here,"

Sarah was now very hurt, she never met to hurt her sister. She was only trying to protect her from getting hurt. The Last thing she wanted was for her to get married and then something happened.

* * *

Mean while back at the hospital, a police officer had arrived to pick Jessie up and take her to her Aunts house in Buffalo, New York.

So the nurse had Jessie get dress and had walked her to the police car. She hopped into the back seat and buckled her seat belt. They said there good-byes and the police officer took off.

As they drove off into the night, Jessie was thinking about everything that had happened to her and wondered why she had to go stay with her Aunt. Not that she didn't want to go, she loved her Aunt, but after everything that had happened to her all she really wanted to do was to be with her father. That is where ever he was.

Just then a man driving a green pick-up truck apparently was not paying attention to a red light and rammed right into the police car, causing it to run into a pole. The driver of the pick-up truck was really scared of going to jail, so he made a mad dash down the street.

Jessie had a few burses on her forehead and arm, but was all right. She opened the door and walked up to the driver's side to see if he was all right. She got really scared when she saw his face covered with blood. She knew he needed help, so she went to go find a pay phone since the radio was damaged.

As she walked to the nearest payphone and had dialed 911 and told the lady on the phone about the injured police officer. Unfortunately she didn't know where she was, so she gave descriptions of the area as best as she could and hanged up the phone.

She heard something coming from the alley. Being curious she decided to go check it out, kind of hoping that someone could help her. So she slowly walked into the alley and wasn't scared at all. All of a sudden a gang of purple dragons had her completely surrounded, now she was really scared. There were about 6 of them.

"Hey look guys, we got us a little trespasser," replied one of the purple dragons who them picked her up by her shirt. "What should we do to her," he asked his fellow gang members with a giant grin on his face.

"How about you put the kid down and we'll leave you alone," came a voice from somewhere in the shadows.

"Who's there?" shouted all of the purple dragons.

"I believe we told you to put the kid down, not ask questions," replied another voice coming from somewhere in the shadows." And you got 2 seconds to put her down."

"Get'em boys!" shouted the purple dragon who currently has Jessie.

All of sudden there was a fight going down. It was four mutant turtles fighting off a small group of purple dragons.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**_Authors notes:_** Sorry for the long delay. I am busy doing army stuff. I just got back from Tampa FL and I have to go back again tuesday. I am excited i get to pick my job , which will have something to do with medical and then I will be swearing in. So the next chapter may take a little bit, but I will try to have the story done before I head off for boot camp. That is going to be a little scary, but I like running so I should be fine. Anyways, I have been doing this story based on the second season of 24, although I will be making most of it up as I go along. I hope you liked this chapter and please R&R. Thank you. I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

It turns out that when the purple dragon dropped her she sit her head on the concrete and was knocked out unconscious.

"Is she alright?" asked the turtle wearing the orange bandana.

The one wearing the purple bandana rushed over to her aid. He noticed some cut and bruises on her that are not too serious but need to be looked at. So he picked her up and they all agreed on taking her back to the Lair. So he could help her.

"So can we keep her?" asked the one wearing the orange bandana seeing that she was very cute.

"For the hundred time Mikey you can't keep every human you come across," yelled the one wearing the red bandana. He was kind of annoyed.

He knew that he couldn't keep her but he wouldn't be Mikey if he didn't ask now would he.

Anyways back at the Lair Donnie took the child to the sick bay area where he can take care of those cuts and bruises on her body. Leo offered to help while the other turtles went off into the living room to battle each other at a video game.

* * *

Back at the Walker house Tony was busy interrogating Rezar.

"You do business with a known terrorists and your going to sit there with a straight face and tell me that you don't know what's going on," said Tony who was questioning Reza, who doesn't look to happy right at the moment.

"I grew up in London, I'm marrying an American girl. So if your going to raceonaly profiles me you should get it right," Rezar said.

"There is a known mosque that is consider to be one of the main recruitment center for terrorist in the west. Their main targets are European Muslims, with western education, passports, and the potential to bend in with western society. And do you know where that mosque is located?" There was a short pause before he answered his own question. "Your hometown London. So tell me Rezar how's my raceonaly profile now?" Tony asked.

"I want a lawyer," Rezar demanded.

"No!" Tony answered back.

* * *

"We need to talk," said Sarah while entering her little sister's room who was sitting on her bed crying.

"I told you to leave," Megan shouted at her older sister for messing up her wedding day.

"Well I'm not leaving. I'm your sister and you can stay angry at me or we can figure out what we are going to do," said Sarah hoping that her sister will forgive her.

"Do about what?" Megan asked Sarah.

"Wedding," she said answering her sister's question as she sat herself down on the bed. "We may have to cancel," with a sad look on her face. She knew she wasn't going to take that well.

"That'll make you happy now would in it," Megan replied as she turned away from her sister before getting off the bed and standing. "Isn't it what you wanted all along?"

"No! Not the marriage Megan. Just the wedding, we can't do it today. Let me help you take care of it," said Sarah.

"You are always pretending you want to help me," Megan said angrily.

"Pretending," Sarah said taking a few seconds to think about it. "I dropped school when mom died to take care of you. To keep this family together."

"Ya so you have an excuse for not having an relationship you can always say dad needs me, Megan needs me. I don't need you anymore, you can't handle it," Megan said who is still very angry with her sister.

"I made scarifies," Sarah began to say before Megan interrupted it.

"Well than stop mom died along time ago so get your own life and stay out of mine. We are not canceling this wedding," Megan shouted at Sarah and ran out of the room slamming the door on her way out.

Sarah just stood there in shock. She wasn't sure what she should do now.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

Police officers and paramedics arrived at the scene where the injured police officer was.

He was in bad condition and had lost a lot of blood by time they had gotten there. So the paramedic had to quickly load him safely in the back of the ambulance and immediately rushed him to the hospital.

When the paramedics left, the police officers began searching the area for the Chief lost daughter. They really didn't want to have to explain to the Chief that his young daughter had disappeared again. They just hoped that they would find her soon and unharmed.

* * *

Sarah was looking out the window when she heard a car pull up in her drive way.

"Dad," Sarah said to her father as she saw who it was.

"What," her father asked, who was currently on the phone.

"Rezar's parents are here," Sarah told her father as they were walking up to the front door.

"I'm on the phone with your grandmother, I'll be right there," her father said

Ding Dong…

Sarah paused a few seconds before opening the door. She wasn't sure how they were going to react to the current situation that was taking place at this very moment.

After letting in a sigh of relief, she opened the door to welcome Rezar's family who just arrived from London.

"Ah you're here," Sarah said pretending that she was happy to see them as his parents gave her a huge. They were really looking forward to the wedding of their only son.

"It's so nice to see you Sarah," replied Rezar's father with a smile currently on his face.

"Come on in," Sarah said as they entered into their home.

"The house looks beautiful," Rezar's mother said commenting on how beautiful the house looked.

"Oh thank you," Sarah replied as she closed the door. "Well you must be tried, why don't we go into the living room."

"So how is everyone holding up?" Rezar's father asked.

"Uh not to bad," Sarah said hoping that she wasn't going to have to explain this to his parents. Especially since they were supposed to be getting married.

"Where is Rezar?" his mother asked.

"Uh… well there's a small problem we are dealing with," Sarah began trying to explain.

"What kind of problem?" Rezar's father asked, who was now very concerned for his son.

"Some men from the government are here talking to him," Sarah slowly began explaining.

"About?" Rezar's father is now not too happy to hear about this.

"It's ah criminal investigation," Sarah told his parents.

"Criminal investigation I don't understand," Asked his father.

"It's very complicated," Sarah again said still trying to explain the situation.

"Sarah what is going on?" Rezar's mother demanded.

"I think it would be best if Rezar told you himself." Sarah calmly replied placing her hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Told us what," yelled his father.

"They're talking to Rezar about a possible involvement with terrorist activity," Sarah explained.

"This must be some kind of mistake," replied his mother.

"That's what they're trying to find out," Sarah replied.

"Your country you talk about tolerance, you talk about freedom, but you treat every middle eastern like he was a terrorist," yelled his father.

"No," Sarah shouted in rejection. "Of course not. I'm sure this will all get sorted out."

"Bob do you know anything about this?" Rezar's father asked Sarah's father has he entered the room.

"No, these men just showed up about an hour ago I know nothing about this," Bob said answering Rezar's father. "I'm sorry, listen don't worry I'm sure it's nothing."

* * *

While Don and Leo were cleaning and bandaging her cuts and bruises Jessie began to wake up slowly.

When she woke up she began to look around trying to figure out where she was. That's when she spotted two giant mutant turtles, which one was stand right by her. It was wearing a blue bandana.

"Hey Donnie she's awake," the turtle with the blue bandana said to the one wearing a purple one, who she assumes is named Donnie.

"Hey there kiddo, how are you feeling?" Donnie asked the small child as he came on the other side of her.

"My head hurt," she shyly told him, who is now starting to feel the pain from when she hit her head on the concrete cement floor.

"Yea you got a minor concussion so it may hurt for a little while," said Don. "Oh by the my names Donatello, but you can call me Don or Donnie for short. And this is my brother Leonardo, but you can also call him Leo for short as well. Uh what's your name?"

"Um… Jessica but you can call me Jessie for short," she replied, still a little unsure about seeing two giant mutant turtles.

"Ok that works," Donnie, said as they both chuckled at her answer.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Authors Notes:** Well I hope you like it so far. I am gona try and finish before i leave. Anyways Please read and Review and thank you to those who have already review so far. _


	8. Chapter 8

I wanted to thank everyone who had reviewed this story so far. I'm sorry for the long delay. We are deploying soon so we are doing some serious training going on. I do promise to up-date as soon as I can. Plus when you don't work on your stories its like for forget what you were writing about in the first place. Well I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. I loved to hear from other readers. As I'm sure everyone does.

Again I apologize for any grammar errors or any other mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. I'm just writing for fun and to improve on my writing skills.

_**Chapter 8**_

"So how old are you?" Leo asked, he was wondering why a child so young was out on her own.

"Seven."

"Seven, what are you doing wondering around New York by your self? Where's your parents?" question Donnie.

"Well, I got separated from my father down in the subway."

"Who's your father and what's his name?" Donnie asked Jessie so he could help find him.

"He's the Chief of police, Ben Miller."

"Well help you find him, but it's very important that you don't tell anybody about us, alright." replied Leo hoping she can be trust worthy.

"I won't, I promise. They will just think I'm making up stories anyway."

"Alright that was easy. I'll go begin the search and see what I can dig up." Don said as he went to his lab and started typing away.

While Don went to his lab, Leo stayed with Jessie to ask her a few more question and to keep her company. "So you live with your father, do you have a mother or any brothers or sister."

Jessie just looked sad. "My mom died and I'm an only child."

"I'm sorry." Leo said putting a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"So how did you guys get separated?"

"Well I got on the train and dad didn't make it on in time. I got off at the next stop to wait like he always told me to do and then a big scary guy came up."

"What did the big scary guy do?" Leo was very concerned.

"Well he threw me in the back seat of his car and drove away, but I escaped." Jessie said feeling proud of herself.

Leo smiled when she told him she escaped. He hated to see any harm come to anybody especially a small child.

"So what happened after you escaped from that scary man?"

"I called and talked to Tony and he told me to find a police station and tell them my name. He said that they were going to take me to my aunts house, but then that big scary man came back." Jessie looked scared.

"It's ok your safe now. I promise he's not going to mess with you here. Ok" Leo said

"Good, he was scary and he smelled bad too." Jessie crinkled her nose.

"Leo let out a small chuckled."

"Ok, who is Tony and do you know why that man kept coming after you and what happened?" Leo continued on with the question and answering.

"Tony is a friend, who used to work with my father. My father used to work for the CIA. I never seen that man before. But I escaped again. I ran down into the subway and hide. He walked in and I snucked out. The door closed and I waved him good-bye." she said laughing.

"Nice!" Leo smiled.

"Then I went to where my father worked, since it was close, and the building blew up. I had to go to the hospital and the police was taking me to my aunts house and a guy hit us. I was alright, but the police man face was bleeding. The radio was damaged, so I got out to find a pay phone to call for help. I did, but then I heard something in the alley. That's when more men that was bigger and scarier than the one from earlier. That pretty much when you guys showed up." Jessie said finishing up the last of her story.

"Wow. Sounds like you had quit the night there little one. Don't worry Donnie's working on finding you father for you.

Just then Mikey walked in.

"Yah! The little dudette is awake. I thought she might like some milk and cookies." Mikey said with that big goofy smile on his face.

"Cookies! I love cookies." Jessie said as she grab a cookie and a cup of milk from Mikey. "Thank you mister."

"No problem little dudette, milk and cookies are my specialty."

Raph quietly walked into the room. He was only there to smack his baby brother around if the need was to arise, plus he wanted to see the kid. He had a soft spot for small children, even though he would never admit it.

"Guys this is Jessie, and Jessie these are two of my other brothers. Raph and Mikey."

"Hey there kid." said Raph. "It's nice to finally met someone who's not scared of us."

"I think there only scared of you Raph, cause your **sooooooooo ugly.**" said Mikey teasing his older brother, which is what he loves to do.

"Ow!" Mikey replied as raph smacked him upside the head.

"Don't listen to him kid, he got dropped when he was born." Raph said to Jessie.

Jessie just giggled at the two of them, then felt tired and fell asleep. Leo grabbed a blanket and covered her up in it. He kissed her on the cheek and turned off the lights. "Come on guys, let's let the kid sleep, she's had a busy night."

"Night kid, see you in the morning." Raph said almost in a whisper as he followed his brother out of the room.

In the living room Leo began filling his brothers and master splinter on what had happened to the child. master splinter gave his sons his blessing to help the young child get reunited with her father once again.

* * *

Anyways back at the CIA building. Everyone was still scrambling around all the debris and ruble to continue on trying to find the bomb that was some where in New York. Just the 5 guys in suits were escorting a woman in her late 30's to interrogating rooms to be question. Her name is Karen. She was in a blue jumper suit. Her ankles and wrist were in chains. She was arrested a while back for betraying them and had killed Ben's wife.

Everybody was surprised when they saw her. All Ben could do was stare at her with complete shock. His heart started to speed up as memories where brought back to him.

"Hello Karen." the director of the CIA replied. Karen just sat there, she refused to say anything to anybody right now. The director name is George took a seat across from Karen to ask her some questions.

"So you just sell any information to anybody. What do you know about the bomb?" George said as he began the interrogation process.

Karen took a moment before she spoke. " Here are the terms George. I'll give up my contacts, the back ground materials, all my Intel, I'll work with who ever you want here or in the field. For that I want full presidential parting guaranteed in writing."

"That's not going to fly."

"Then take me back." Karen demanded.

"Your not going to get anything unless you can produce results."

"It's in my interest to produce results."

George got up from the tables and walked out of the room.

Ben saw that George was done talking to Karen so he got up from his desk to talk to him.

"She going to help?" Ben asked

"Finish your deep brief and go." ordered George and walked off.

As George walked off, Ben noticed him coughing. He thought for a moment then went to finish his brief like he was told.

* * *

Back at the walker house. Rezar was in the kitchen getting interrogated by Tony. He wasn't looking to happy either.

"So you oversea all the money that comes in and out of the company, is that right?" Tony Question Rezar.

"Right, and incase you haven't noticed, I'm getting married today. If we can just do this another time I would appreciate it." Rezar said standing up from his chair that he was sitting in.

"Would you sit down please, were not done, now sit down!" Tony shouted.

Rezar refused to sit.

"Sit down!" Tony said in a much louder tone this time. So Rezar took a seat.

Tony began to ask question about a terrorist. Rezar didn't say anything.

"Since you don't know, let's start again."

Rezar took a deep breath the let it out.

* * *

Sarah walked up to her father.

"Where's Megan?" he asked

"She's still in her room working on the dress." answered Sarah

"How much longer is he gona be in there with him." He asked the man guarding the door.

"Sorry sir, I don't know."

"Dad, she's going to find out the second he walks out the room. Are we going to be able to go threw with this?" Sarah wondered.

"What do you mean?" asked her father.

"The wedding, it's less than 6 hours."

"No one's canceling anything, just make sure Megan stays away from these people ok."

Sarah nods her head and leaves.

To be continued…..

* * *

Authors notes: Well that's it for that Chapter. I hoped everyone liked it. I have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own TMNT. I'm just an average American solider writing for fun._

_Sorry I been in doing a lot of training this month. I had to go to the field for a whole week. I got to do some night training exercise. I got to drive a LMTV. A large military vehicle with night vision goggles. It was pretty cool. Then we got to do some convoys. I got to drive the whole time. _

_Then this week we were doing some mount training, which is were we practice kicking in doors. I got to be the terrorist. It was a lot of fun. Except when I had to be at work at 2:30 am. We didn't get out until 20:00 (8pm). It was like that for the whole week. I love my job though._

_Alright now on with the story. I hope ya'll like it. __**Oh and a special thanks to Dare2dream00. **_

_**Chapter 9**_

"Once every night someone comes around." Someone said in a low scary voice.

Jessie giggles.

"I'm coming to get you." the low scary voice continued.

"Nooo." Jessie said.

"There's someone, that makes sleeping difficult."

Jessie continues to laugh.

"Jessie!"

More laughing.

"I'm coming!"

"Who's there?" Jessie asked, she was still giggling.

Mikey was hiding under the bed where Jessie couldn't see him. He had a sock puppet on his right hand. It was a black sock with two white buttons as eyes and had green yarn as hair. "The tickle monster."

"No!"

"That's right Sylvester Salome is the tickle monster." Mikey then had another sock puppet on his left hand. This time it was tan, with two black button as eyes, and it had white yarn for hair. Then putting his hand under the bed.

"I'll tickle you," Mikey said which it sounded like he was holding his tongue while he was talking. He was moving the black puppet as to make it look like it was the one talking.

"What!" Mikey said this time with the tan puppet moving the mouth with his hand to make it look like it was talking. And then putting his hand back under the bed again.

"I'm gona tickle ya!" Mikey said again still talking like he was holding his tongue while he talked.

"What!" Mikey said again pulling the tan sock puppet on the bed.

"I'm going to tickle you!" Mikey said louder this time in a low grouchy voice. He used the black sock puppet to grab her arm and was trying to tickle her in the process.

"**Mikey help**!" Jessie said laughing while trying to get out of his grip that he had on her.

Mikey stands up on his knees. "I'm here Jessie, unhand the dudette tickle monster." Mikey grabbed the puppet black sock puppet that was still on his right hand and began to arm wrestle with it. "Look," Mikey said trying to be cleaver as he pointed behind the black sock puppet, then he turned the his hand in the direction that he pointed so that the puppet turned and looked. Then he grabbed one of his old comic book and smacked the puppet on the head.

"Go Mikey." Jessie shouted. "Yeah." She said cheering him on.

"Ow!" Mikey said as he felt a hand slapping him on the back of the head.

"What are ya shell-far-brain doin? I thought the kid was sleepin." Raph said to Mikey. Raph looked irritated.

"The dudette woke up Raph, so I thought I would entertain the little dudette until she fell back asleep."

While the two were arguing Jessie gave a tired yawn and laid back down.

"Well nobody is going ta be able ta sleep with you acting like that." Raph gave his baby brother a small grin.

"Wrong Raph the dudette fell right asleep." Mikey looked at Raph with that goofy grin at him.

Raph couldn't believe that the kid could sleep after dealing with Mikey. If anything he would think she would be more wide wake than ever. "That's it I'm going ta bed try not to do anything stupid the rest of the night. Some people are actually trying to sleep. Except Don, he busy on that computer. We won't see him until he done, their no stopping him."

Morning came and Raph was on his way to the kitchen. Mikey was making breakfast. Raph had just finished morning practice with the guys and had just gotten out of the shower, so he thought he check up on the kid to see if she was wake. He looked in the sick bay room, where the kid was and saw that she was awake. "Hey there kid, are ya hungry cause Mikey made breakfast and I promise ya he actually can cook. I think that's about the only thing he can do."

"Ok." Jessie's said smiling at Raph. "Piggy back ride, please. Raphy"

_Piggy back ride! Oh dear this kid is going to ruin my reputation with the guys_. Raph thought to himself. "All right kid, hop on." When she got on the back of his shell, he started blushing. It was a good thing that his skin is green, so nobody could tell.

Mikey and Leo were sitting at the table talking when they saw Raph walking in with the kid on his back. Mikey couldn't help but burst out laughing, Leo gave a few chuckles as well. Raph just gave them a stern look, like keep going and death shall be upon you.

Raph sat her down in one of the chairs and sat to the right of her.

Mikey made chocolate chip pancakes, (Which he made especially for Jessie) eggs and bacon.

"Morning dudette! You're just in time for breakfast." Mikey said setting a plate down in front of her and sitting down in one of the chairs to the left of her. Leo sat right across from her. He couldn't help but smile at the expression on her face, which she gave a puzzled look.

She looked at the pancakes for a minute trying to figure out what was in them. Then feeling brave, she gave it a try. "It's Chocolate Chip!" Her face lit up. The guys couldn't help but laugh. It was clear to them that she never had chocolate chip pancakes before.

"Hey Leo, ya missed Mikey's little puppet show last night." Raph smile at seeing Mikey's face. "You didn't think I saw the whole thing, did ya Mikey?"

"A Puppet show?" Leo then gave his baby brother that, I can't believe you did that look.

"Mikey was funny." Jessie said.

"Ya Mikey was funny, I kind of wish I had it on video tape, so that I can show you guys. Mikey playing with two sock puppets. It was so funny. I almost wanted to stop him at first, but It actually turned out to be amusing."

* * *

George was on his way up to his office. He was coughing heavily too. As he walked in Ben stood up. "What are you doing in my office?"

"How long did they give you?" Ben was concerned.

George just walked past him. He wasn't going to answer him.

"George I know you were exposed to high level of radioactive material from last night."

"How'd ya figure that out." George was curious as to how he got that information seeing as how Ben wasn't around when it happened.

"Your medication is for radiation sickness. I check the logs and made a few calls. You inhaled plutonium."

"So!" George stated.

"So, I'm not that only one who shouldn't be here today."

George walked over and sat next to Ben on the sofa that was in his office and Ben gave him back his medication.

"How long do you have."

"I'll probably be dead by this time tomorrow." George said trying not to show any emotion. "Why? What's it to ya?"

"I want to know what your plans are for Karen."

"As soon as we get a signature from the president, she going to tell us everything she knows."

"Who's going to be the handler?"

"Tim."

"Forget about Tim, I want to do it!"

"I'm dying Ben, I'm not crazy. You and Karen together is a recipe for disaster."

"Maybe, but if you don't do this I'll phone district and tell them about your condition. They'll have you out of this place within minutes. George we want the same thing. Let's finish this job and find the bomb. Let me do this."

"Go ahead." George said while shaking his head in defeat.

Ben watched him for a few minutes. "I'm sorry," he said as he began walking out the door.

* * *

The President was getting briefed on the situation on the bomb from the governor of New York. They were in a meeting for most of the night. Talking about what they should do.

"Mr. President watch this." said Michael, Who is one of the president's advisors. He turned on fox news that was showing a helicopter being shot down.

"Where is this, New York?"

"No sir, it's right here."

"I don't understand."

"It's the ambassador's chopper."

The President was shocked.

"It crashed just after take off.' they continued to watch the news. "First indication that there are no survivals.

The President couldn't believe what just happened. First he got word last night of a possible bomb threat in the biggest city in America, next the ambassador's chopper crashed. He couldn't help but think what could happen next.

* * *

_Back at the CIA building_

"Ben, the surveillances is all hooked up in the interrogation room." The technician said.

"Alright thank you." Said Ben, he than walked to view the TV that the technician had set up to view what was going on in the interrogation room where Karen was. He watched her thinking about how he trusted her and she ended up killing his wife. After a few minutes he couldn't look at her anymore without felling angry, so he left.

* * *

The President was surprise to see his ex-wife in his office. They got divorce after she betrayed him while he was running for President. I think the power just went to her head.

"Hello Caleb," said his ex-wife Stephanie, greeting him.

"How did you get in here with out my authorization?"

"We were married for many years, many people respect that even if you don't. I need to talk to you."

"We have nothing more to talk about. "Your not my wife anymore Stephanie."

"It's not about us."

"Then what!"

Stephanie looked around the room and noticed one of is advisor, Lynn was present. "Not here. I need to be alone with you."

"Stephanie, even if I was interested in what you have to say, today is impossible. You shouldn't have come."

"It's about your administration."

"What about them?"

"Just give me five minutes."

" I don't have time."

"Did you order a evacuation of military personal out of New York this morning?"

"Who told you that?"

"Five minutes, Caleb."

"Wait here, I'll call you." Then he walked out of the room. "Did you know anything about evacuation of military personal out of New York?"

"No sir, I requested that there be no evacuation."

"Look into it."

"I certainly will sir."

* * *

_Alright, now back to the scene where Tony is in the process of interrogating Rezar._

"You're doing business with a known terrorist… and you're going to sit there with a straight face and you don't know what's going on!"

"I grew up in London, I'm marrying an American girl. A Protestant, so if you were going to rascally profile me. You should get it right."

"You ever heard of the fins berry park mosque. It's considered to be one of the main recruitment for Islamic terrorist in the west. The main targets are European Muslims, with western education, passports, and potential to blend in with western society. And do you know where that mosque is located? Your home town. London. So how's my racial profile now?"

"I want a lawyer!"

"No!"

* * *

"Did they found it yet?"

"Not yet sir, but a multi agency investigation is on it's way." said Michael.

"Lynn schedule a meeting with the priminister right away."

"Yes sir."

"I want to talk to him before the rumor starts, but I'm afraid I'm far from the truth. It's not an accident. There's another possibility."

"I'm not following you sir." Michael was confused as to where the President was heading with this.

The President than looked at Lynn.

"That we did it sir?" Lynn quest.

"Correct."

"That's hardly seems likely sir." Michael said defending himself.

" The ambassador was carrying classified information back to his country. Both of you though it was a questionable call."

"And is we're talking about it here sir, you can bet that there are other people in Washington D.C. feeling more strongly." said Lynn.

"Set up an independent investigator. Let's find out who's in the loop."

"Yes sir."

_To be continued…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Authors note: **__I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow, so I'll try and have it up by tomorrow night. I hope you liked it. _

_In the beginning, I can definitely see Mikey doing that, and I thought it was cute. So What do you think will happen next? _

"_I think I'm getting better at my grammar? See all I need is a little practice. __J Sorry if there are any grammar errors. Like I said I just need practice._


End file.
